The present invention includes a new and distinct cultivar of Rosa lucinda known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Tanrostaxxe2x80x99.
The new plant is a spontaneous mutation (sport) of the unpatented variety xe2x80x98Tanotaxxe2x80x99 (German Registration No. ROS 836). The plant was discovered by the breeder on the Tanotax plantation in Ueterson, Germany. The plant can be propagated asexually on Rosa canina rootstock or on its own roots.
The variety is distinguishable by its very good winter hardiness, repeated blooming, disease resistance and easy propagation on its own roots. The new variety has brighter petal color than xe2x80x98Tanrostaxxe2x80x99. Continued observations from the vegetative cuttings in Uetersen, Germany have confirmed that the distinguishing features of this new cultivar come true, remain stable and are retained through successive propagations.